


To the Nines

by horrorsilk



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Military Uniforms, Multiple Orgasms, Nick Valentine's Day, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: For Nick Valentine's Day 2020
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	To the Nines

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, but I can't pass up writing a little something for Nick Valentine's Day :3c

"Still can't believe it took me this long to tear down this dump." Warren leaned against the side of the building, cigarette hanging from his lips as he watched the crew across the street making quick work of scrapping his old pre-War home. "Not like anyone was living in it. And it wasn't worth storing anything in, either."

Nick flinched at the sound of squealing metal as some of the roof was torn down. "Probably takes a lot off your mind now you don't have to look at it, too."

"Yeah, and there's that," Warren said with a shrug. "There aren't any memories there I care to remember. And I'd rather not have to explain to Shaun when he gets here why we aren't living there." The vault-dweller pinched off his cigarette and crossed his arms. "C'mon. They'll be wrapped up before too long, and I need a drink."

The synth gave a start when Warren's fingers brushed over his wrist, taking his hand in a grip that was gentler than one might have expected. If Warren noticed him flinch, he didn't show it, just kept looking forward as he made his way towards the humble wooden house he'd built for himself since thawing out. But before they made it inside, someone called out Warren's name, dashing over from the skeletal remains of the old house.

"General! Sir!" he panted, waving for them to stop. "Sorry to bother you, but we found some things while gutting the last bedroom that we don't know if you'd be interested in keeping."

Warren frowned, turning to face the man. "What kind of things?" he asked. "I thought the house'd been pretty well picked over by scavvers."

"Well, they took everything of value, sure, but some things they weren't interested in, I guess." 

"All right, I'll take a look." He turned to Nick with an apologetic look. "Sorry, Nicky, go on ahead. I'll meet you in a minute."

The synth waved him away with a tight-lipped smile. "You know me, 'Ren, I'm patient."

Warren smirked. "That's why I love you."

As always, Nick was grateful he wasn't capable of blushing, though he felt a rush of coolant pump under his skin in response to his inner workings heating. Pulling the brim of his fedora down more out of habit than anything, Nick turned and pushed open the door to Warren's shack. Despite its humble appearance externally, the vault-dweller had made the inside feel like a home, with a nice seating area and a full kitchen. He'd even built a small bedroom on the main floor for Shaun. Up until now, the boy had been staying at the Castle, but Warren had plans to fetch him by the end of the month. 

Nick took a seat in one of the patched armchairs in the living area, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting himself one. With each drag, smoke curled out from the gaps in his cheeks, twisting and coiling in the air like ashen serpents. He watched them, almost hypnotized, for what might have been minutes, what might have been hours, when he heard the door open and Warren walked in, carrying a crate under his arm. The synth dropped his cigarette into the ashtray on the coffee table before pulling himself to his feet. 

"Well? What'd they find?" he asked, genuinely curious. 

Warren circled around, setting the crate onto the table, an odd look on his face. "Most of it was shit I had no interest in, but...I guess scavvers don't care about military stuff."

"Military?"

"Yeah." Warren pulled a few picture frames and what looked to be a garment bag out of the crate. "Forgot I had this stuff stashed in the back of the closet. Nora...didn't like looking at any of this, so I had to keep them put away." He lifted up one of the photos and looked at it with an almost pained expression. "My buddy Lawrence and I. He was...well, he died in Anchorage." 

He passed the picture to Nick, who took it carefully. It was a slightly grainy, black and white photo of a much younger, much less scarred Warren, dressed in fatigues, arm draped over the shoulders of another young man. They were both laughing, Warren looking happier than Nick had ever seen him. 

"Almost didn't recognize you without the stubble," the synth quipped, and Warren responded with a grunt, not looking up from the other pictures. "You look good, though. Healthy."

Now _that_ made Warren look up, obviously trying to keep from smiling. "You tryin' to say I don't look good now, Valentine?"

"No, that's not what...you know what I mean." 

The vault-dweller laughed, setting aside the photos before fumbling with the zipper to the garment bag. "Guess they didn't want my dress uniform, either." From the bag he lifted an obviously old but still somehow intact uniform. A jacket of dark green, the left side covered in a number of ribbons and awards, slacks, and a tie. Nick cocked his head, reaching out and running the fingers of his flesh hand along the material.

"This is...nice," he said. "Think you still fit in it?"

Warren shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe?" He gave Nick an amused look. "Why do you ask?"

It was the synth's turn to smirk. "What can I say, doll? I like a man in uniform."

The shade of pink that spread across the vault-dweller's nose was just as charming as ever, and Nick regretted the fact that he didn't get to see it very often. "Guess I can try it on. Just for you," he mumbled, slinging the uniform over his shoulder and taking the stairs up to his bedroom.

Nick took a moment to look through the other photos that were in the crate. One of them was of Warren and who he assumed was Nora, likely on their wedding day, what with Warren in a nice suit and Nora in a white lace gown. She was actually quite pretty, her platinum hair pulled into a tight bun, but her smile was obviously fake, eyes sharp enough to cut. And Warren's own smile was strained, looking like he might be sick at any given moment. He'd told Nick about he and Nora's _delicate_ relationship, and it only made him more determined to give Warren a reason to smile every chance he got.

The stairs creaked as the vault-dweller made his way back down to the main floor and Nick put down the pictures. At the sight of Warren he let out a soft breath, standing up and taking a half-step closer. 

"Always knew you'd clean up nice," he teased, and Warren snorted.

"The pants are a little loose, but it still fits all right, I guess." He shrugged, adjusting the tie. "Forgot how much I hated wearing this thing."

Nick brushed absent-mindedly at his shoulder, cracking a rare grin. "Still. Looks good on you."

"Yeah?" Warren stepped a little closer, so that Nick could feel the warmth of his body radiating off of him. "You aren't fooling anyone, Nicky. I know you think I look good even when I'm not wearing anything."

The synth snorted and rolled his eyes, but he still slid his hands up and down the man's chest. "Not exactly subtle, are we?"

Warren chuckled, breath ghosting along Nick's face. "When have I ever been subtle?"

"Touche," Nick mumbled, letting out a pleased noise when their lips finally met. 

The vault-dweller wasted no time, walking Nick backwards until he met the wall, hands pulling at the synth's clothes until he was in just his trousers. Fingers skirted along his exposed chest, always knowing just where to linger along the torn skin and gaps in Nick's panels that made the synth shiver. Warren kept his lips sealed against Nick's, every so often their tongues meeting, moving in tandem like some sort of dance. 

"On your knees, handsome," Warren purred, sliding his hands along Nick's scalp as the synth slowly sank to his knees, hands moving up to brace himself against the man's thighs. There was a soft clinking noise as Warren unfastened his belt, Nick sucking in a breath as his length was freed from its fabric prison. 

For a moment he thought back to when they'd first started...well, dating didn't seem to be the right word, but whatever it was, the start of their relationship. Nick was so hesitant, dare he say _shy._ But Warren, who Nick had seen crush a Raider's head under the heel of his boot, had been gentle, reassuring, sweet. And all of that had led them here, now, with Nick swallowing the vault-dweller's cock without a second's hesitation, sliding down until his nose was pressed against the fabric of his dress pants. 

"Ah, fuck, Nick," Warren groaned, cradling the base of the synth's skull with a gentle but insistent hand. Nick rolled his tongue, grateful for his lack of gag reflex and the fact that he didn't really need to breathe as he felt the head of the man's cock continually bump against the back of his throat. He picked up the pace, spurred on by Warren's rapid and desperate breathing, the man's thrusts growing ever more sloppy as it grew obvious he was close. After all, it had been a while since they'd had the chance to be _intimate._

It was only a few more swallows, a few more thrusts, before Warren came pulsing and hot into the synth's mouth, the vault-dweller letting out a low, rumbling snarl. Nick swallowed what he could, but despite his efforts, he felt the man's warm spend seeping through the gaps in his face. Warren helped him to his feet, though his own hands were trembling, and pulled a kerchief from his pocket, wiping away the cum on Nick's cheeks before kissing him again.

"So fucking good to me, Nicky," he growled, pawing at Nick's trousers. "Love you so much."

As the man's lips trailed searing kisses down the synth's throat, Nick managed to gasp out a simple, "love you, too."

Warren shoved Nick's pants down to his ankles, turning him around so he faced the wall, Nick clawing at the wood to keep himself steady. Warren grazed his teeth along synthetic flesh, fingers skirting along torn skin, rubbing him from the inside, sometimes tugging on the wires he knew were sensitive. Nick let out garbled noises as his systems struggled to keep up with the bursts of sensation, unable to maintain his vocal capabilities. Static noises mingled with the man's own groans as his throbbing cock was slipped between Nick's thighs. The synth squeezed his legs together tight enough to provide friction but not so tight to be painful as Warren began to snap his hips.

He growled filthy things into Nick's ear. About how gorgeous he was. About how _naughty_ he was, fucking himself back against Warren's crotch while he was naked and the man was still clothed. About how much he loved him. 

And it was at the word love, paired with a particularly clever maneuver of Warren's fingers directly against a sensor, that Nick felt something click, a rush of coolant, and he went rigid in his lover's arms.

* * *

As always, Nick awoke to himself wrapped up tight in Warren's arms, resting against him as they were lounging on the couch. At some point, Warren had changed, dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Nick relaxed, the sound of the man breathing like a lullaby. 

"You awake?" Warren asked softly, and Nick just mumbled incoherently in reply. "Sorry if I got a little rough. I tried to clean you up, but you might want to...uh, get your jaw a little better."

The synth laughed softly, giving the man's arm a squeeze. "Don't worry about me. What about your uniform? I hope I didn't get any coolant on it."

It was Warren's turn to laugh. "Ah, don't worry about that, either. Don't think I'll be wearing it for anyone but you, after all."

Nick felt his face warm up, and curled tighter against Warren. "I think I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> My partner is in the military and I'm just such a sucker for military uniforms. In case anyone is wondering, the dress uniform I used for Warren's is an Army dress uniform (which they're bringing back this year and I'm so excited). They're called pinks and greens.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and happy Nick Valentine's Day!


End file.
